It Only Thunders When It Rains
by McMuffinDragon
Summary: Jack Spicer has his younger sister, Jocelyn Spicer, infiltrate the Xiaolin Temple to steal Shen Gong Wu. But how will the team react to her? Will the boys be able to keep their tongues in their mouths? Will Kimiko's jealous drive her mad? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay…here I am again, doing another stupid intro to a fic…urgh. Let's get in with it. Disclaimer: Nwo ton'd I Xiaolin Showdown, Do own Jocelyn and the Carving Ribbons._**

_**Almost forgot! **_

_**Ages:**_

_**Omi-14**_

_**Jocelyn-15**_

_**Kimiko-16**_

_**Raimundo-17**_

_**Clay-17**_

_**Jack-17**_

_**It Only Thunders When It Rains**_

_**Chapter One: Jocelyn, Jocelyn Do You Remember When**_

"Shen Gong Wu alert," Dojo called dragging the scroll to the four Xiaolin Dragons.

"What is it this time?" Kimiko asked as they all gathered around.

"The Carving Ribbons," Omi read as they all looked at scroll. The black stick figure Grand Master Dashi help what looked like a long black whip, he flicked it at the black wall in the picture and the wall fell to pieces.

"It makes anything and everything it comes in contact with crumble," Dojo explained super sizing himself. "Let's go,"

XxX

They arrived in a thick forest of tall skinny trees.

"This'll be easy," Raimundo said, "There's nowhere for it to hide,"

"Hey Jack," there came a call from not too far away. They all rush over to see everyone's favorite boy genius and ghost witch, but with them was a girl in a long black jacket like Jack's and a pair of blue jeans, "Why would someone tie a silver ribbon on the tree? They're usually neon orange or something," The girl said looking at a long silver ribbon tied to one of the trees.

"Lemme see that, Jocelyn" The Goth said elbowing the girl to the side to examine the ribbon.

"You idiot!" Wuya exclaimed smacking Jack upside the head the best she could with her ghostly appendages. "It's the Shen Gong Wu!" Omi sprang from the groups hiding place and grabbed the other end of the ribbon.

"Hey who's that?" the girl Jack had called Jocelyn asked.

"I was wondering if you'd show up or chicken out," Jack said with a smug look.

"I am not a chicken!" Omi shouted pulling on the ribbon. The girl giggle-snorted and Jack glared at her. "Jack Spicer," Omi continued "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Name your game, Chrome dome," Jack replied with a smirk.

"Oh! I have an idea!" The girl yelled.

"Shut up, Jocie," Jack growled at her, "I'm busy being evil,"

"Put a shoe it in," Omi shouted giving the ribbon another tug, "What your idea?" he asked the girl.

"Why don't you guys have a game of tug of war? Winner gets the ribbon," She said with a big smile.

"That is a most good suggestion," Omi replied with an equally big smile, "A tugging war it is. My third arm sash against your Mikado Arm,"

"Sounds good," Jack said taking the Shen Gong Wu out of his jacket.

"Let go, Xiaolin Showdown!" they yelled together and the 'down' echoed a couple of times. "Gong Yi Tanpai!" The ground shook. Jack and Omi stood on a long narrow platform with a line in the middle. The silver ribbon was stretched between the two and both held a side. The spectators were seated on the branches of a tall skinny tree; the Xiaolins dressed in their robes and the girl still dressed in her long black jacket and jeans. The showdown was on. After a few minutes it looked like Spicer would actually win.

"Hey, bald kid!" the girl shouted at him. "Use the sash to smack my brother's ankles. He's got poor lower body strength,"

"Whose side are you on?" Wuya yelled waving her lavender tentacles in the air. They watched as Jack fell to the ground and was quickly dragged to the middle of the platform until his nose went over the line. The showdown was over. Omi had won. The other Dragons cheered.

XxX In Jack's hovercraft thing XxX

"Why did you do that to me?" Jack asked his sister as he drove the craft toward home.

"Because I can," she replied with her nose in the air. "What are you gonna do? Punish me?"

"No, stupid!" Jack shouted swerving away from a billboard with a dancing cow on it, "I've got a better idea for what to do with you," They all rode in silence for a couple of hours until Jack stopped the hovercraft a little ways away from the Xiaolin temple.

"The Xiaolin temple?" she asked turning to him, "What am I going to do here?"

"Gain the loser's trust then snatch their Wu and run. Now get out of the Jackcraft and go get that Wu!" He shoved her out the door.

"Why are you always naming stuff after yourself?" she shouted before he slammed the door in her face and took off.

XxX Up with the Xiaolin losers, I mean, Dragons XxX

"What was the deal with that girl Jack brought with him today?" Kimiko asked as they closed the Shen Gong Wu vault.

"She was most helpful in the showdown," Omi said.

"Almost like she wanted Jack to lose," Raimundo added. They all stood around thinking about it for a few minutes.

"Hey," Clay broke the silence, "There's someone comin' up the hill. Stranger than a rainstorm in the dry season," The other three rushed over to see the stranger. She was none other than the girl Jack'd brought to the showdown. She walked up the incline casually with her hands in her pockets. Omi jumped out to confront her.

"What do you want?" he asked in a fighting stance.

"This is my 'punishment'" She said with quotation fingers. "This is the best Jack can do to me. He wants me to take all your Shen Gong Wu." Two seconds later… "Hey! Put me down!" Clay and Raimundo had her by her shoulders and her legs and were about to heave her back down the hill. "I hate Jack as much as you guys do. I'm not about to help him!" The two boys put her back on her feet. She dusted herself off and continued, "I actually wanted to join you,"

"That would be most awesome," Omi declared taking her by the hand.

"I'm Jocelyn by the way, but call me Jocie," Omi pulled her through the temple in search of either Dojo or Master Fung. The others were following in tow. _This place is so rustic and homely. I think I'll like it here…_

_**Okay, I'm done for now. If I get…-counts of fingers-…two reviews, I'll keep going.**_

_**Until then, remember,**_

_**McMuffinDragon is watching you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Alright, I got one of the two reviews I asked for so that's cool. Plus this chapter is a birthday gift from me to me. My birthday was Sunday and I'm fourteen. Glee!_**

**_Chapter Two: Energy, Energy Everywhere and not a drop to something with..._**

"Master Fung!" Omi called dragging Jocelyn over to the old man. "We have found someone who wishes to join us in our quest,"

"And you are?" he asked her.

"Jocelyn Myra Spicer," she replied giving a stiff bow. Master Fung bowed in return. "Can I show you something cool I can do?" She asked backing up about ten feet.

"Go right ahead," Fung said still watching her.

"Okay," she stood with her feet a little bit apart and both arms spread out as wide as they'd go with two fingers put up on each hand. She stood in silence for almost two whole minutes. Then she slowly arced her right hand down all the way over to her left hand and back again. She repeated the process with her left hand but on the way back at the bottom of the arc, she yanked her hand up and back while her left foot took a small step forward then whipped it out to her side into a half split. She trust her left hand forward and a bolt of white heat shot from her fingertips and headed straight for Raimundo who had enough sense to jump out of the way. The jolt hit the pot behind where the Brazilian had been. It shattered and everyone turned back to the red head from whom the lighting had come from. Jocelyn now stood with her hands in her pockets and a little smile on her lips. "Told you it was cool," she said with a smug gleam in her deep blue, almost black, eyes. Nobody spoke for a whole minute, though it felt like hours.

"That was frozen!" Omi declared breaking the silence. He ran up and began examining her hand.

"Glad you think so," She replied laughing softly. "So, can I stay?" She spoke to Master Fung.

"You are the Dragon of Energy," He said looking at the pieces of the pot.

"I get a title?" She asked excitedly yanking her hand away from Omi and running up to Master Fung. "That is so boss." She was soon fitted into a red robe with a blue sash and a pair of white pants. "Nice," she said pulling the sleeve down a little bit.

"Yeah," Kimiko said, "It'd look even better if you put your hair up," She pulled Jocie's hair up until it looked like hers.

"Actually," Jocelyn said pulling out the black ribbons Kimiko had used and her hair fell back down past her shoulders. "I'd rather have a plain ponytail. None of those crazy pigtails you wear, thanks," She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and tied it tightly. "There,"

"Who does Kim think she is getting all chummy with the new girl?" Rai asked watching the two girls. They began to talk about musical preferences and he stopped listening. Raimundo walked away with Clay and Omi by his sides.

"Well, Jocie's the first girl we've had at the temple in a while," Clay offered as an answer, "Maybe she just wanted a new friend who, y'know, isn't a boy. Sometimes Kim's gotta be lonely as a coyote lost its pack,"

"Did you see the way Jocelyn smashed that pot?" Omi asked excitedly, "She was all like shoom, shoom, zap!" He imitated Jocelyn's movements and ran around in a circle zapping imaginary pots. Clay picked him up after a minute by the back of his robe.

"We all saw her, Omi," Rai said rolling his eyes. "But you're the only one who won't shut up about it,"

"Yeah," Clay agreed, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked the lil lady," Omi turned red as his robes and began waving his arms wildly.

"I do not like her!" he shouted, "If _I _did not know better I would say Raimundo liked her," Rai turned equally red. "He keeps complaining about her colding out with Kimiko,"

"Okay, number one, it's chilling out, and number two, I don't like her,"

"Well then I've never heard anyone make such a big deal about two girls talking to each other that wasn't jealous," Clay said chuckling.

"You like her too then," Rai said pointing his finger at Clay who went scarlet. "You keep agreeing with us liking her, so you must like her too."

"I do not like her. Even if she does have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, like the midnight sky over the prairie on a starless night,"

"Okay…so, we're agreed. We all like the new girl. But let's agree that we won't let it ruin our friendship, we all like her for different reasons after all. Omi for her lightning shooting and Clay for her eyes."

"Well why do find Jocelyn attractive?" Omi asked.

"I've been looking at Kimiko too long. She's a new face, with freckles and sexy red hair,"

XxX With Kimiko and Jocelyn XxX

"What do you want to do with your life?" Kim asked braiding Jocelyn's hair.

"I want to be on Broadway, the whole shebang, singing, and acting. I was born to tread the boards,"

"You sing?" Kim asked tying up the braid.

"Yep, show tunes mainly, my favorite music," Suddenly Omi burst in.

"Hello new friend Jocelyn," he said pulling her up. "I was wondering if you wished to accompany me on a walk through the temple," Rai ran up and pushed him out of the way.

"No, I wanna show you around," he grabbed her by the wrist and had Jocie half way out the door when Clay lumbered up. He gently separated him and her and pushed Rai to the ground.

"Allow me, ma'am," he said sweetly. Then Omi came back.

"No, I wish to escort Jocelyn," Rai got up.

"Nuh uh, she's mine," An argument quickly ensued to the point where fists came out. Rai tried to give Clay a right hook to the jaw, but the blonde was fast. He ducked and gave the Brazilian a punch in the gut. The two girls stood by watching. After another minute, Jocie gave each of them a minor static shock.

"Listen guys, it's really sweet and kind of you to offer to give me a tour, but can it wait until later? I'm bushed," Just then Dojo slithered up.

"Jocelyn, there are some bags out by the front gate for you,"

"Oh, so Spiceboy sent me my things. That's cool," A small stall like bed space was set up for Jocie with the others. She dropped her big black duffle bag and smaller shoulder bad by her mat. "Not much space…" she said looking around.

"Do you need more room?" Rai asked taking her wall and starting to pull it to the side. "We can give you more room,"

"No, this is fine," she stopped him and pulled her wall back. "I like this, it's cozy," She knelt down and opened her bag. "Hey, Jack's not such a loser after all; he sent me my "Wicked" poster. She opened a roll of paper to reveal a poster of a white dressed girl whispering in the ear of a green skinned black dressed girl. Wicked was written at the bottom in white letters. http/ www. affiliate.viator .com /graphicslib/2238/ SITours/logo-wicked.jpg **(AN: Remove spaces and copy and paste. NOTE: I don't own Wicked.) **"I'll be here a while if he packed this for me,"

XxX Later… XxX

"Dragons," Master Fung addressed them, "Today we will be learning on homing in on a target using pure instinct. Raimundo, you first," The brunette stepped up. He was handed the Eye of Dashi and blindfolded. Master Fung spun him around and let him go. "There are five targets, attempt to strike using only instinct," Raimundo swayed and wobbled. He made several unsuccessful attempts.

He swung him arm and shouted, "Eye of Dashi!" an arc of white heat crumbled the outer wall of the temple. There was a brighter flash and a scream. The light faded and everyone saw Jocelyn on her knees with her hands over her face. Raimundo lifted the blindfold off his eyes and ran over to her. "Are you alright?" he asked helping her up.

"I can't see!" she shouted uncovering her face. Her blue eyes were now so pale a shade of gray, they looked almost white. "You blinded me," Rai stood speechless with the telltale Eye of Dashi in his hand.

"Follow my finger," Master Fung moved his finger to the left. Jocie looked down. He moved to the right, she looked to the left. Up, right. Down, Up. "She has definitely lost her vision,"

Rai meanwhile had edged away a few feet. He wanted to be out of range for any attack Jocie would no doubt make. "Raimundo!" She screamed. He began to run. She sent a small bolt of shock at him. It nailed Raimundo in the small of his back. He fell to the earth and the Eye of Dashi landed not far away.

"How did you do that without vision?" Omi asked in astonishment.

"I felt the energy he and everything give off like those ants and that little sparrow and those twenty-two passengers in that plane," None of these were in plain sight.

"Well then, are you still mad at me for blinding you?" Rai asked leaning into her with a hopeful smile.

"Of course I am," she said smartly. "Sure I can see a lot more than when I could see, but I'm a little surprised you couldn't do this," She fired off five quick shots and each of the targets was fried. "What's so hard about that?"

"Not all of us can see without seeing," Kimiko retorted. "It was an accident."

"Accident or not, I still can't see," She marched off with a pissed off air. Clay found her lying on her mat. Music flowed from a small radio. _"No one mourns the Wicked! Now at last, she's dead and gone! Now at last, there's joy throughout the land. And Goodness knows, we know what Goodness is. Goodness knows the Wicked die alone…"_

"You okay?" he asked sitting by her feet.

"Of course," she snapped. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you seem a little-"

"I was begin sarcastic," she sat up suddenly and drilled his soul with her glazed over pale gray eyes. The song on the radio had changed, _"No father is not proud of you, no sister acts ashamed and all of Oz has to love you when by the Wizard you're acclaimed. And this gift-or this curse-I have inside maybe at last I'll know why, when we are hand in hand- The Wizard and I…" _"So true Elphaba, so true," she fell onto her back again and "stared" at the ceiling. "Why are you still here?" she asked him.

"Well I was-"

"What was your problem earlier?" she asked absentmindedly swaying her foot like a metronome to the fast beat of the current song. _"Every little trait, however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl, with simple utter loathing. There's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation. It's so pure so strong. Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last and I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long…" _Jocelyn softly sang a harmony and her foot repeatedly tapped Clay's leg. He eventually got up and said, "Just glad to have you on the team,"

"Hmm," she murmured unconvinced that it was that simple. After Clay left Omi came in.

"Greetings new friend," he bowed respectfully. The radio had changed songs again, it was a guy singing now, _"Dancing through life, swaying and sweeping, and always keeping cool. Life is fraughtless when you're thoughtless. Those who don't try, never look foolish…"_

"Hey Omi," she said with a small wave of her long fingers.

"I was wondering if you still wished to accompany me on that walk and show me how to shoot lightning,"

"A little later, okay?" she stretched and yawned.

"Very well," he replied, "I shall be waiting,"

Quite a while pasted before Kimiko came in. "Hey Jocie," she said. _"I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so. Some things I cannot change, but 'till I try, I'll never know. Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I lost. Well, if that's love it comes at much too high a cost. I'd sooner buy defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity and you can pull me down…"_

"Hi Kim," she sighed. "Wanna know who you remind me of?"

"Sure," the Japanese girl replied

"Glinda, from 'Wicked', and I'm Elphaba. Glinda's wicked popular and everyone loves her. And nobody likes Elphaba 'cause she's weird to all of them. But she and Glinda become friends. That's kinda like us…" _Yeah it would be, _Kimiko thought, _If you weren't such a jerk to my friends. _

"Yeah, I guess it is," she said out loud. She left and about fifteen minutes later Rai came in. _"One question haunts and hurts, too much, too much to mention. Was I really seeking good? Or just seeking attention? Is that all good deeds are when looked at with an ice-cold eye? If that's all good deeds are, maybe that's the reason why…" _played the radio

Before he even opened his mouth Jocelyn barked at him, "Out!" he turned on his heel and marched out.

"Why's she so pissed off?" he asked the others, "It was an accident,"

"Well, you took away something from her. Her eyes were a plus one for her, now she's blind. Being blind is like a minus fifty," Clay stated.

"Minus fifty my ass!" Raimundo shouted. 'Ass' echoed through the hills.

"I'll minus fifty from your ass," Jocie stood in a fighting stance with white energy sizzling and crackling on her fingertips. "Let's go,"

**_Okay, I'll stop here and see how many reviews I get. All these songs were from Wicked, which as mentioned before, I do not own, but wish to act in. This chapter is also a graduation gift for me, I graduated from eighth grade this morning. Two more reviews, at least, and I'll write the fight scene._**

_**Until then remember,**_

_**McMuffinDragon is watching you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, I got three reviews for my last chapter. Yay! Thanks all. So here's my lovely fight scene. Please enjoy the story featuring characters that I do not own, except Jocelyn.**_

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**You Gotta Fight for your Right to be a Jackass**_

"Bring it then," Raimundo growled at Jocelyn. The sparks flying from her hand solidified and formed a glowing blade which she held like a sword aimed at Rai.

"With pleasure," She grinned the blade began to waver. Raimundo took a fighting stance. The blade became whip-like and she swung it at him.

"That is so king!" Omi shouted.

"Boss," Kim corrected with her eyes on the fight.

"That too," Rai jumped and landed like a cat. He sent a gust of wind at her. She made no attempt to dodge it. The girl was blown backward toward the wall. Everyone gasped. Jocie put her hands behind her back. Right before she hit the wall, a cushion of light came between Jocelyn's back on the dark blue wall. It illuminated the twilight. Jocie's gray eyes glowed while the rest of her face was in shadow. Honesty, it was really creepy. She pushed her hands back and flew forward. With another whip of lightning, she hit Rai in the shoulder faster than he could evade. He fell to the ground unconscious. Jocie skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Think I win," she said with a smirk. Kim ran up to Rai's side and lifted his head then she glared up Jocie. "Relax," she assured Kimiko, "he's just knocked out; he'll be fine in a while,"

"That was most awesome," Omi declared in astonishment. "You were all like shoom, and zap, and, and, and," he was running around imitating Jocie's fighting. Jocie stopped him.

"Thanks Omi," she gave him a hug and a little kiss on the cheek. Omi melted.

"May I have another kiss?" he asked gleefully.

"If you earn one, sure," she replied smugly. She stood only to look down again at Kim and Rai. Kimiko lifted her unconscious friend over her shoulder and made her way slowly and silently past them, shooting a venomous glare at Jocie who fired one back.

"You sure he'll be okay, missie?" Clay asked. She nodded.

"I just hit a pressure point with a small shock. If I'd put anymore voltage in that whip, he wouldn't be okay," She stood in a slightly guilty manner with her arms crossed over her chest. "I know all the pressure points on the human body. I just hit one and he fell down, paralyzed. The loss of consciousness was fault of falling to the ground."

"That'd come in mighty handy for cow ropin'," Clay said.

"I suppose it would," Jocie said with a smile making Clay blush. She laughed but it quickly turned to yawning. "I'm gonna go to bed," she wandered off leaving the two boys alone.

"She's quite a gal," Clay said.

"Indeed," Omi agreed, "She is heated,"

"Hot," the cowboy said.

"That too,"

The two of them headed off toward their rooms. They found Rai lay down on his mat. The sound of unmistakable female arguing came from Kim's "room". "I told you," they heard Jocie, "He'll be fine tomorrow!"

"Not if I can't find a pulse he won't!" the other shouted back.

"His heart's beating too fast for you to pick one up. If he were dead, I wouldn't feel any energy coming from him, but there is. He's alive. You just wait 'till tomorrow little Miss I'm-gonna-hate-the-new-girl-just-because-she's-a-better-fighter-than-my-friend!" She ripped the curtain covering the door to the side and stormed out past Clay and Omi taking no notice of them.

"Bitch!" Kim yelled at her.

"Slut!" there came her reply.

"Will go see if our friend is all right," Omi whispered to his friend. He took a step and found himself stopped by Clay's hand.

"You don't need to do that," Clay said. "I'm sure she's fine." Once Omi had pulled the curtain over his doorway, Clay ran off to find Jocelyn. He found her in the mediation hall with her knees at her chest and her shoulders shaking a bit. She was crying. He crept up to her side in put a big hand on her shoulder. She shrieked. Clay put his finger on her lips. "What's wrong?" he asked sitting by her.

"What the hell do you think is wrong?" she asked back. Tears came to her eyes again. "I haven't been here for one whole day and everyone already hates me." Clay edged closer to her and gestured to his shoulder which she leaned against and cried on. His robe was quickly soaked. He wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders and gave her a small hug. "Thanks," she said separating her body from his. She stood and rubbed her puffy red eyes. "For giving me a shoulder to cry on. I'm usually the one people come to cry on." She smiled at him and gave him a short kiss. Then she was gone, leaving Clay in the empty hall to ponder his first kiss.

_**Don't ask why I ended like that. I'm tired. Next chapter will be around Tuesday or Wednesday, once I'm on vacation. R&R!**_

_**And remember,**_

**_McMuffinDragon is watching you!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here we are again. School is over for me, finally! I've got nothing to do with my life, so here I am writing…_**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Stuff…yeah, you wanna make something of it?**_

It was late when Clay returned to the Dragon's rooms. He looked in at Jocelyn. Her red hair was splayed out behind her as she lay on her side. Soft classical music flowed from her small radio. He sighed. Jocie mumbled something in her sleep making him jump. He sighed again and moved on to bed.

The next morning, Jocie lay on the wall of the koi pond. Her finger made strange arbitrary shapes on the liquid's surface. The huge dark koi would often swim up to her wandering finger and nibble it with mild curiosity. She would then run her fingers over the fish's smooth wet scales. After a few second, the fish would dart off toward the dark pond bottom and its kin. Jocie faced the sky. She "looked" around at the energy of nearby beings. There were the koi in the pond beside her. The elder monks were in the meditation hall, as always. There was a huge blinding source of energy from the Shen Gong Wu vault, obviously. A lot of Shen Gong Wu put in one place gave off an amount of energy seconded only by the sun which beat down on her face. Jocie turned her attention toward the bed chambers. Raimundo was still asleep. Omi and Clay were watching him, as she'd asked them to do. Dojo snoozed in the sun on the outskirts of the temple. Master Fung was with the room filled with the ancient scrolls doing whatever he did during the day. Jocie didn't bother looked for Kimiko, she didn't care where that little slut was. She suddenly felt a stirring as the shape of pale energy that was, in her eyes, Raimundo. He was awake. Jocie was quickly on her feet and headed for him.

Raimundo sat up and groaned holding his shoulder. "What happened last night?" he asked Clay and Omi.

"You had your butt handed to you by Jocie," Clay said grinning. His mind still lingered in her swift kiss to his lips last night.

"Well, well, well," there came a voice from the door. All three looked to see Jocelyn leaning against the door frame with a mischievous gleam in her gray eyes. "Look who's conscious. Can you go tell Kim that you're alive, she won't believe me…or talk to me," Her playful glitter hardened into a glare of loathing. A couple of sparks materialized on her fingers. She gave a quiet angry snort and turned out. Clay and Omi quickly followed leaving Rai to find Kimiko.

He did find her sitting outside the temple walls staring at a small blue flower. Rai cleared his throat loudly. "Rai!" she exclaimed jumping up and throwing her arms around him. "I thought that bitch had killed you."

"Nope," he replied smiling, "That must have been one hell of a fight though; I can barely remember a thing." He rubbed his head still smiling. "She's quite a fighter that one. You wanna go back to the grounds?"

"No," she abruptly sat back down pulling Rai down with her, "I don't want to see her face,"

"Because she was right,"

"What?"

"She was right, I'm not dead. You just don't want to face her to accept that you were wrong."

"There you are," Omi ran up to them. "Dojo has sensed a new Shen Gong Wu. We must leave at once." He led them to the sixty foot long dragon. Clay and Jocie were already on board. They climbed on and were off. "The Bow of Artemis," Omi read from the scroll. "Its shots are deathly accurate, missing target only once out of ten thousand shots,"

Dojo flew them to Salem, Massachusetts, a relatively small seaside city. A light breeze blew off the sea. "Over there," Jocie shouted and pointed at a statue of Roger Conant, the founder of Salem. **AN: Real guy, real statue. **The base was covered in ivy. Jack Spicer stood up to his elbows in the vegetation digging for something. Wuya hovered beside him yelling for him to hurry up. Dojo landed and shrunk. Jack gave a huge tug and a four foot long bow emerged from the ivy. It was black wood with elaborate carvings covering it.

"So long Xiaolin losers!" He began sprinting down the busy street with the Dragons not far behind. Jack activated his heli-pack which gave him a speed boost. Jocie whipped off a few shocks, none hit their Gothic target. Clay wondered briefly why he hadn't flown off. They reached the docks of the harbor. It was only then that Jack became airborne and flew off keeping close to the water's surface.

"That water is highly acidic," Jocie said looking down at it. "It's not safe. That's why Jackie came here before taking off. And why he's staying so close to the water's surface. The water's full of sulfur dioxide from the power plants. It's got insane amounts of energy coming off of it, bad energy. We'd be crazy to follow him."

"You're crazier to let him get away!" Rai yelled.

"No I'm not. I don't want to die. Do you?" she replied getting no answer, she continued, "Jack's never handled a bow, anyway. That Shen Gong Wu is useless to him. We'll just win it back next time."

They returned to the temple in the late afternoon. Kim quickly wandered away to check her email. Jocie sat calmly on the fountain wall and waved her hand back and forth. Small ripples of energy zipped around her hand and up her arm. "How do you do that?" Rai sat beside her and watched.

"Everything that exists has existed or that ever will exist, even the air, is made of energy, there are two kinds if energy, yin and yang. They blend together in everything and make it so. Some, but, very, very few can separate the two energies. Naturally, once separated, the energy wants to be together again. They'll come crashing back together and in the extremely short window of time before they bind again, one can guide the energy at a target. But you do not control it; you are simply its humble guide." She gave a small wave of her hand and the ripples flew off aimed at a pot. It smashed and the water that was once inside flowed freely. "Not only can I use the natural energy around me; I can use other people's energy too." She put a hand on Clay's shoulder and tapped her foot several times in rapid succession on the ground. The pieces slowly reassembled into the same pot as before. She took her hand from Clay and put it on Omi's head. With a smooth gesture, the puddle the pot now sat in glided up and in an elegant stream and reentered its original place.

"How'd ya rebuild the pot?" Clay asked scratching his head.

"It's made of porcelain, is it not?" she asked; he nodded. "Porcelain is made of clay from the earth. Earth is your element, isn't it?" She smirked. He nodded again feeling at little bit stupid.

"How did you learn to do that?" Omi asked.

"Master Fung taught me a few things yesterday while you guys were doing your little target practice thing. Now if you don't mind," she stood up and stretched, "I'm going for a walk," she strode away with her hands in her pockets.

Jocie sat on the western wall watching the sun set between the mountains. Kimiko walked up slowly. She had to apologize. Rai was right. As she approached, she heard Jocie singing, "When you're talking to me, don't be cryin' the blues 'cause don't nobody bring me no bad news. You can verbalize and vocalize, but just bring me the clues, but don't nobody bring me no bad news," Kim cleared her throat softly. "I know you're there, Kimiko," Jocie stopped singing and looked down, "I felt your ashamed presence, do you have something to say?"

Kimiko nodded and climbed onto the wall. She sighed and began. "I'm," she stopped and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday, you were right. Rai's fine. I just," she stopped again; "I get worried for him. He gets himself into fights like that; sometimes I think he does it on purpose."

"Well, number one, apology accepted, thank you. Number two, guys are just like that, they seek conflict. I like conflict too, in moderation naturally. Jack's a freak about stuff like that, cries whenever he loses. We had a race once to see who could put together one of his robots faster. I was done in forty five minutes, it took Jackie two hours. He demanded a redo, I won again. I spent the whole day disassembling and reassembling the same robot. He couldn't beat me at building something **he** designed. Guys are so stupid sometimes," She laughed softly and Kimiko smiled. Jocie turned and jumped off the wall.

The sun had set and the pale twilight drifted down over the temple. Kim looked at the soft glow on the horizon. There was a grunt beside her and Raimundo lifted himself onto the wall. "Is everything cool with you and her now?" he asked. She nodded. "Good. Why'd you freak out anyway?"

"I don't know. I was just getting a little too defensive, I guess. It's a bit of an instinct to gang up on the new girl, I guess."

"Yeah, you're scary sometimes," he chuckled jokingly punching her in the arm. He quickly found himself shoved off the wall.

_**Alright, I'm gonna stop now. Sorry about the wait, we had to make a trip out to Pennsylvania for my great uncle's funeral, don't feel bad, I barely knew him. I live in Massachusetts, twleve hours away so I was stuck in the car forever. To all Amercians, Hope you're having a grrreat Fourth of July. R&R  
**_

_**And remember, **_

**_McMuffinDragon is watching you! _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Do you want to know what I just realized?**_

_**All readers and reviewers: What, Jessie?**_

**_MMD: Yes, my name is Jessie, and I actually look a lot like Clay's sister, except, I'm six foot one…yeah. Anyway, back on task, I just realized now that the title of this fic has nothing to do with the fic at all. That's really unusual for me. Anywho, on with the new chapter._**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Something, I don't know, I've run out of chapter titles**_

It was late. Raimundo couldn't sleep. He got up and crept outside. The grounds were silent as a grave, well, almost. It was very faint but there was the unmistakable sound of singing coming from somewhere. He set off to find the source. No surprise, it turned out to be Jocie. She sat on the roof of the grand hall looking up at the night sky. Her song was very faint. "Some day I'll step on their freckles. Some night I'll straighten their curls. Send a flood. Send the flu, anything that you can do to little girls. Hi Rai," She slid down to the edge of the roof and looked down at him. "Can't sleep?" he nodded and she jumped down off the roof and landed by his side. "Me neither. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, my shoulder hurts a bit though." He gently touched it and flinched a bit. Jocie's hand sparkled with a bit of energy and was placed on his shoulder. Rai felt a sharp shock then he felt nothing, the spark had healed his pain. He rotated his shoulder in its socket and smiled at the girl. "Thanks."

"No problem," she smiled back, "I'm sure you would've done the same for me."

Rai blushed and said, "You can take your hand off my arm now," she blushed too and just before her fingers left his robe there was a sudden gust of wind that pushed them together into an awkward kiss. For almost a whole minute, they stared into each other's shocked eyes. Neither could move. Jocie eventually broke off and looked around for the giant fan that had blown her into Raimundo. Rai mean while tried to figure out if she had used his wind controlling energy to push herself into him or if he, Raimundo, in an instinctive need, had subconsciously changed the winds for his own selfish reasons. Both seemed highly probable. Jocie had now turned back to face Rai. She waved her hand in front of his vacant face. He snapped back and said, "That was unexpected."

"Then I bet this is too," she leaned forward and kissed him again, only now it was obviously on purpose. Raimundo's thoughts zipped around in his head; he felt every emotion at once. Pure ecstasy, to sum it up in two words. But sadly, the joy didn't last very long.

There was a loud cough and they both froze. Out of the shadows stepped none other than Clay, a glass of water in one hand and his other on his hip. "What's goin' on here?" he asked going up to the two of them. Rai immediately began stammering about how it was an accident and Jocie stood frozen staring at Clay. "First, you kiss me," his voice cracked a bit and Rai realized he was crying, "Then you go and make out with **him**!" He pointed at Rai but still glared at Jocie who had her eyes shut tight as though Clay had a gun pointed to her head. Tears streaming down her face; she made a few whimpering sounds.

"But Clay, it's-"

"Shut up, Rai!" he suddenly turned on the smaller boy, "You stay out of this! You cat in a canary cage." He turned back to the girl.

"Clay, I-I-I'm so sorry!" she fell onto his chest and began sobbing. He pushed her off and gave her a cold shoulder.

"Little skank," he choked you through tears. She made a sound like a puppy getting stepped on and she ran off crying. Clay walked away back to bed. Raimundo was left in the courtyard in the moonlight alone.

Clay and Jocelyn avoided each other like the plague for the next couple of days. Rai had enough sense not to tell Omi and Kimiko about the fight.

One day Jocie felt the communicator Jack had given her vibrate in her pocket. She flipped it open to see Jack glaring at her and Wuya floating in the background. "What's taking you so long?" he shouted, "I expected you'd back three days ago!"

"Calm down, Jackie. You said I had to gain their trust. Gaining trust takes more then five days. You'll get your Wu im time." She snapped it shut and rolled the communicator around in her hand. "Whose side are you on, Jocie?" She asked herself. "Are you with Jack or the monks?" "**He's your brother, stick by him and get the Wu, like a good sister would." **Half of her thought. _"Remember the song Jocie, 'No one mourns the Wicked'" _The other half of her mind argued. "Woe to those," she sang out loud, "Who spurn what Goodness is. They are shown," the crescendo of her voice rang through the great hall, "No one mourns the Wicked!" she threw the communicator to the ground and it smashed into a thousand pieces.

Clay meanwhile had gone around Rai and Jocie's backs and told Kimiko about the fight. "I just…I thought she and I had something together, that y'know, she liked me more than Omi and Rai. Then I find she's all over Rai and I-I can't believe I fell into that. I'm duller than a bull with its horns filed down."

"No you're not, Clay." She gave him a hug. "I'm gonna go talk to her." She got up and went off in search of Jocie leaving Clay alone to think.

She found Jocelyn at her usual place at the koi pond. She sat beside the red head that looked down into the water of the pond. "How are you?"

"Fine," she sighed, "Have you talked to Clay?"

"Yeah, he's kind of upset."

"Tell him I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt him. If you could pass the word, it would mean a lot to me." Kimiko left and a few minutes later Clay came by. "Clay, wait!" she ran to him and took his hand. "I'm really sorry about last night. I got caught up in my moment with Rai and got carried away."

"Who do like more, me or Rai?"

"Well, I don't know. I have to think about it."

"Give me a word when you know," he shook her loose and began to walk away, but he turned around, "I'm lookin' forward to it, you little fox in a chicken house." He left and Jocie sat down on the pond wall and looked at the koi which stared glumly up at her.

**_Okay, I'm done now. The song from last chapter was 'Don't Nobody Give Me no Bad News' from The Wiz. The songs in this chapter were 'Little Girls' from Annie and 'No One Mourns the Wicked' from Wicked. Hey, everybody look at the puppy that is going to delay the next chapter: _** http/www.deviantart .com/deviation/35326608/

She's SOOO cute! Anyway, R&R

And remember,

McMuffinDragon is watching you!


	6. Chapter 6

**_I couldn't wait to write a new chapter, honestly, seriously, yes. So here's the new chapter I couldn't wait to write!_**

_**Chapter Six**_

"_**One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life: that word is love."–Sophocles**_

Jocie had sat on the pond wall all day. She'd really screwed up now. But she'd fix it; swear to God, she'd fix it. "Hey Kimiko," she turned to the friend who has sat by her all day, "Can you go get Rai and Clay for me?"

"Sure," she disappeared around the corner.

"The fox knows what she's gonna do with her chickens." She muttered. When both boys were before her, she sighed deeply and began to speak, "I screwed up, a lot. And I'm sorry, Clay." Raimundo cleared his throat loudly, "And I'm sorry, Raimundo. I know that I can't be with both of you,"

"And that's why you chose me!" Raimundo said triumphantly.

"No," she said quietly.

"So you picked me, hot dang!"

"No, Clay, I didn't pick you either."

"Omi?" They asked together.

"No." There was a long silence.

"Kim?" Rai asked.

"No!" she growled massaging in between her eyes with her thumb.

"Then who?" He asked again.

"None of you. I'm just going to be by myself, thanks. I'm not going to pull that whole 'We can still be friends' crap. I'd rather not talk to you guys anymore unless it's absolutely necessary." She got up and left without another word.

"What just happened here?" Rai asked.

"I think we both just got dumped at the same time."

"That girl's got skills."

"Boy howdy."

"Shen Gong Wu alert, everybody look alive!" Dojo slithered up with the ancient scroll. Everyone huddled around. "The Crystal of Requirement," the dragon read, "It gives the user whatever they need the most at that time." They flew off.

Dojo brought them to the Appalachian Mountains in New Hampshire. "What's with all the New England placed Shen Gong Wu?" Jocie asked as they touched down.

"I don't know," Dojo said shrinking, "Master Dashi always like it here, but it's way too cold in winter." They began searching. All except Jocie who stood quietly.

"Is something wrong?" Kimiko asked.

"Nope, just looking around. Over there." She pointed down the mountain and began running. Everyone followed without question. They saw Spicer looking around the many granite rocks.

"It's not here!" he whined.

"You're not even looking!" Wuya shouted. Jocie turned around and signaled for them to be quiet and stay put. She began creeping forward. She turned her head back and forth testing energy levels, until she tripped over something and landed hard on the ground with a grunt. Jack turned and saw her; he ran over and grabbed the thing she'd tripped over. It was a large obsidian crystal with a piece of topaz embedded into it.

"Give me that!" Jocie shouted and she fired a bolt at him.

"Shieldbot, defend!" A large flat oval robot sprung in front of Jack. The shock bounced off of it and hit Jocie in the chest. She rolled over dazed. Jack activated his heli-pack and took off. "So long losers!" he cackled. Jocie groaned and Kimiko rushed over to help her up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Stupid Jack. We could've really used that Shen Gong Wu too. Everybody in the world could use it."

Dojo brought them back to the temple. Jocie wandered away somewhere. "Is it just me," Rai asked, "Or are we losing more Wu with Jocelyn around?"

"Yeah, she's not really livin' up to her title. She should be the Dragon of Uselessness." Clay agreed.

"Hey, who wants to go to my house and get some Shen Gong Wu?" Jocie trotted up to them.

"We can't go steal Shen Gong Wu, even if it is from Jack Spicer." Omi protested. "That is dishonorable and not the Xiaolin way."

"The line between good and evil is sometimes almost indistinguishable. So sometimes, we must act as our enemy would act in order to defeat them. Isn't that right, Master Fung?" She looked over her shoulder at the old man.

"I could not have said it better myself, Jocelyn. Dragons, the Crystal of Requirement is devastating in the wrong hands. You should go with Jocelyn to retrieve it from Spicer."

So that was that. Dojo brought them to "Jack Spicer's Evil Compound". The four Dragons began to scale the wall. "What are you doing?" Jocie asked walking to the front gate.

"Climbing the wall," Raimundo grunted "What do you think we're doing?"

"You don't need to do that." She said standing at the number key pad by the gate. They gave up and walked over to stand by her. Jocie punched in 1-2-3-4-5-5-5-4-3-2-1. "The most complicated combination Jack has ever made." The gates swung open and she walked through. The crisscrossing infrared lasers had been disabled and the Guardbots shut down. At the front door there was another key pad. Jocie punched in 4-5-6-7-8-8-8-7-6-5-4. The security measures behind them reactivated and Jocie opened the door into a ritzy foyer. She led them through the house. A living room with a twenty foot long sofa and huge plasma screen television. A kitchen made almost completely out of chrome. An immense dining room with a chandelier the size of a small car and a thirty foot table with purple velvet chairs. "Pure sequoia." Jocie explained as she brought them into a rather plan looking hallway with a huge metal door. 'Jack Spicer's Fortress of Evil! STAY OUT!' the sign read. Jocie pulled on the handle and a small keyboard immerged from the door with an LCD screen. 'Enter Pass-tune' it read in large read letters. Jocie played the first few bars of A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton. Kimiko started to laugh. "Jack's a huge Carlton fan, but shhh, you didn't hear it from me, okay?" In response to the song, the LCD welcomed 'Jack' in. The door began to open. There was a hiss of decompression and a lot of fog leaked from the edges of the door. "Stupid ostentatious Jack." Jocie muttered kicking in the door. There was complete blackness beyond it. "That's new." She said stepping inside. They all stood in the darkness for a while.

"I can't see anything." Omi said.

"Me neither." Jocie replied feeling a bit unnerved.

"But you're blind," Rai said, "You can't see anything."

"No, I mean I can't feel any energy at all." Suddenly a group of spotlights came on above them. Everyone was momentarily blinded and confused. Except Jocie who was just blind and confused.

"You fell right into my trap!" Jack laughed from somewhere, "Welcome to Jack Spicer's Evil Anti-Matter Maze!"

"Anti-matter," Jocie gasped, "That's why I can't feel anything, anti-matter sucks up energy and doesn't give any off."

"You led us into a trap, you two faced snake." Clay growled at her.

"No, I swear. I had no idea any of this was going to happen."

"Hello?" They listened to Jack again, "You're trapped in my maze, don't you want to hear what I have to say?"

"Not really," Rai said.

"Well you will anyway. The only way out is through my maze. And you are welcome to leave peacefully when you finish. If you survive! Mwahahahahaha!"

**_Yay! Cliffie goodness! Oh crap, you're all going to kill me…R&R!_**

_**And remember,**_

_**McMuffinDragon is watching you!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Okay, once again, I couldn't wait to write more but I forced myself to take some time off. _**

_**Chapter Seven**_

"_**Acceptance of what has happened is the first step to overcoming the consequences of any misfortune."-William James**_

Jocie flopped down where she stood. "You guys are right, I am useless." She sighed, "This was a bad idea."

"We never said that." Clay said trying to cover up how guilty he was.

"I'm blind, not deaf, I heard what was said when I wasn't around. You guys go ahead and make your way out of this maze I'll just stay here and die." Nobody moved.

"C'mon Jocie," Rai said kneeling beside her, "You're not useless." He put a hand on her shoulder and she look at him. "How'd you know I was here?" he asked with a smirk.

"I heard you talk and I felt your hand on my shoulder." She jerked her body away in disgust.

"Hearing and feeling, those are…." His smirk only got wider and he inched closer to her. Jocie was quiet for a second.

"Senses," she said quietly.

"Mm hm, if one sense is taken out the rest get stronger."

"I didn't need super senses to know you where there."

"True, but we do need someone with super senses to find your brother." He pulled her up and she yanked herself away again.

"Give me a good reason to help because last I checked, I was a two faced snake."

"Because," Omi said, "Without you, we may never get to Jack Spicer."

"Fine. This will actually be very simple. Knowing Jack, he's in the middle of the maze with the Shen Gong Wu. And also knowing him, he's lying about getting out of here. And there are no ways out, this thing is sealed. However, we find Jack and beat the living snot out of him; we can get out of here." Jack's voice came back.

"Oh! How did you figure it out so fast?"

"They have me, Jack. I'm smarter than you, I know how you work and think. You never change your methods of 'winning'. It's too easy, Jack."

"Fine! But you'll still never find me! Mwahahahahaha!"

"Yeah, we'll see. Let's go." She began walking forward and soon came to a split in the maze. She sniffed the air and chose the left path.

"You're sure he's down this way?" Kimiko asked following her as she work her way through the maze.

"I can smell his failure. And he's Goth and hasn't showered in over a month. Haven't you ever noticed that?"

"Ew, you're right." Kim laughed.

"My friends," Omi said, "I sense a boob trap."

"Um, booby trap I'm gonna say." Raimundo said.

"Eh, it's Jack, it's no big deal." Jocie took another step and activated a pressure point. Several arrows flew from the black walls in traditional 'Indiana Jones' style. She stepped back and the arrows punctured their opposite walls.

"Ooooh!" they heard Jack whine, "How did you do that?"

"Next time, don't make your traps so loud, just a tip." The others all looked at each other in confusion as they hadn't heard anything. "Come on," Jocie snapped, "Over here." She headed down a side way to the right. She walked on with the others in tow. Jocelyn felt a bit of a vibration beneath her feet but paid no mind to it. She kept going on. There was a more powerful shake and Jocie stumbled. "Is everyone okay?" She turned around.

"Yeah, we're fine." Rai said picking himself up off the floor.

"Okay." She took a few more steps and the ground rippled beneath her. It cracked; her right foot fell down into the split. Then in a sudden spasmodic way, a huge chasm opened like a mouth of a monster. Jocie gave a little yelp as she began to fall. Clay was closest to her and quick to react. He grabbed her hand and began to pull her out of the black depth. "What just happened?" she asked staring straight ahead.

"You almost just fell into a pit." Kimiko said looking over the edge, "That was scary."

"Maybe we should find another way, y'know, mosey on around this thing." Clay said looking at Jocie.

"No, this is the way to Jack; this is the way we're going. We aren't going to get flubbed up by one stupid little gap in the trail." She snapped. Truth was it wasn't 'a little gap' it spread all the way across the nine foot width from black wall to black wall and went forward about ten feet, and there didn't appear to be a bottom to the pit.

"Step aside, small tasty birds!" Omi declared, "I shall cross the breach." In a flash, he leapt in a cat like movement and cleared the space. "Ha! See my friends; I am off the fo-shnizzy-hizzy!"

"Did he call us chickens?" Jocie asked, muffling her laughter, "And I would like to know what the fo-shinny-hizzy is and just how Omi got off of it." Then she sighed. Rai and Kimiko passed the gap. "I don't need your help." Jocie said sternly. "I can do it myself." She backed up a bit and ran and jumped for it. One of her feet just barely made contact with the other side. Raimundo grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "There. Piece of cake." Clay vaulted the space and then they all heard the sound of clapping.

"Impressive." Jack Spicer's came voice over the intercom. "You'll still never find me though."

"Yeah, big talk for my stupid brother." Jocie muttered. "Come on." They took a couple more turns before coming to another fork and stopping hesitantly. "Urgh…" The red head began walking down one branch. "I think it's this way, but stay here; I'll be right back." She started walking off down the far right branch.

"I'll go with you." Clay said following her, "Y'know, just to make sure you stay safe." Jocie shot him a poisonous look but kept walking. Once they were out of the sight and earshot of the others, Jocie stopped.

"I thought I was clear. I don't like you as anything more than a companion and team mate." She turned slightly to him. "What's so hard to understand about that?"

"I'm…I'm sorry." He said quietly, "I just don't think I can live without you."

"You were living just fine before I came into your life; at least I think you were."

"Naw," he moved closer to her, "I wasn't. Well maybe I was, but I can't even remember what life was like before. It's killing me." He took her hands and she tensed. "Please, don't keep killing me; I beg ya." He stared into her eyes. She looked straight ahead, past him at some far away place where she wasn't blind and she wasn't in an anti-matter maze with traps ready to kill her at every turn. "Jocie….I-" She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his.

"I'm sorry," she breathed into his ear, "But you'll just have to die." Jocie opened her mouth and shouted, "It's this way!" The others came running. "We're close." She marched on as though nothing had happened while Clay lingered for a while. She lead them down a couple more turns and then her feet clinked on metal. "Yes! I can see." There was a sound of sarcastic clapping.

"How goody good for you." Jack stood on his table surrounded by Shen Gong Wu.

"Jack," Jocie growled. "Pleasure to see you again." She strode calmly toward the table and reached her hand out to the Crystal of Requirement.

"Hey! What are you do think your doing?" Jack leaned down and they both grabbed the Shen Gong Wu at the same time.

"Jackie, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Fist of Tebigong against your Bow of Artemis. The game is target practice. The one with the most targets at the end of two minutes wins."

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" They shouted together. The ground shook and three platforms rose up. Jack and Jocie stood on separate ones and the other four and Wuya on the other. A large number of circular targets hovered in between Jack and Jocie's platforms. "Gong Yi Tanpai!"

**_Woot! Sorry about the wait. This fic is almost over. There's only one more chapter and it'll be over. I'm sad though, I really like this story, but all good things must come to an end._**

_**R&R and Remember,**_

**_McMuffinDragon is watching you! _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Somebody out there wants to kill me. I just know it. Anyway, last chapter, here we are. Song is Why Should I Worry from Oliver and Company Let's go._**

"**_Spread love everywhere you go. Let no one ever come to you without leaving happier."-Mother Teresa_**

"Are you sure this is the best choice, Jocie?" Kimiko yelled at her over the wind, "I mean, how useful is the Fist of Tebigong in target practice?"

"Don't worry, I'm not using it." She gave the gang a sideways glance, "I don't need it." She set down said Fist on the platform. "I've got all my power right here." She raised her hand, crackling and flashing with energy. "Go ahead Jack." She sent a sudden jolt at a target before her. It charred and dissipated.

"Hey, I wasn't ready!" Jack fumbled with an arrow and the Bow.

"Clock's ticking, honey." She flicked out another fork of lightning. "Better get going." He eventually did, and though the Bow was never supposed to miss, one did have to hold it steady when using it. The genius missed little over half his targets. Obviously, he'd never handled a bow before, like Jocie had said.

The time slipped away. Jocie took her time, making sure to stay at least two targets ahead of her brother, otherwise, she took the showdown very lightly; over casually, it might be possible to say. What is she doing? Jack thought as he struggled to get ahead, She could've whooped my ass by now, but it's almost like she's not even trying to win, or barely. The dusty gears of his brain began to turn. He took aim and fired. Jocie was only two targets ahead and there were twenty five seconds left; Jack couldn't win.

"Jocie!" Raimundo shouted, "Look out!"

"What?" the blind girl stopped for a second; then something struck her shoulder, "OW! Shhhhhhaaaa-a-a-a-a-a….." she held her shoulder. It wasn't bleeding, but it hurt like all hell and she couldn't move it. "What the hell, Jack? That's cheating!" But he wasn't listening; the Goth was desperately trying to exceed his sister's number of targets; they were tied. On the way to hit Jocie, his arrow had grazed two targets which evidentially counted for him because they disappeared.

Jack only had to hit one target to win. Jocie tried to lift her arm with her other arm. It was no use; the appendage felt like it weighed a ton and a half. Jack took his final aim. Ten, nine, eight. Then he realized that he had never actually activated the Shen Gong Wu and had been using it like a regular bow. Six, five, four. "Bow of Artemis!" He let loose the drawstring and the arrow whizzed forth and so did Jack to victory. Three, two, one.

They were back in the evil lair. "Oh, too bad, lil sis." Jack said patting Jocie on the back.

"Shut up," She said plainly and walked away, dragging her arm like a dead weight. "Let's go guys." The maze was gone and the Xiaolin Dragons ascended the stairs into the regular Spicer household.

On Dojo's back heading back to the temple, the others attempted to cheer Jocelyn up. "It's not that bad, Jocie." Raimundo offered, "I used to lose all the time."

"Well, I did not." Omi declared, "Do not fear, dear Jocelyn, I am sure that your furious skills will triumph next time."

"Mad skills, Omi. Skills that I don't have."

"Don't talk like that," Kimiko said putting a hand on her shoulder. "It was your first showdown, losing is understandable."

Once they touched down, Jocie vanished for a long time. Clay found her in her room. "Come to tell me I'm not a loser?"

"Ya told me ta die, I can not ignore that."

"I'm sorry about that," She moved closer to him, "I was saying things I don't really mean." She leaned forward to try to kiss him, but he back away.

"Ya told me ta die." He repeated more forcefully, "And lovin' you was one of the few things I thought I was doing right. Now that it's wrong, I got nuthin' to live for anymore." He looked at her for a response. Receiving none, he left. Once Clay was gone, a tear ran down Jocie's cheek and chin; she laid down and closed her eyes.

Jocie wasn't at breakfast the next morning. The three of the four Wudai Warriors searched for her; Clay politely refused. They all found her dressed in street clothes by the eastern gate with her bags; she was speaking to Master Fung. "Thank you for understanding." She said handing her robes to him with a bow.

"If you believe it is right, then I trust your decision."

"What's going on?" Kimiko asked, reading Jocie's doleful face.

"Jocelyn has decided to leave the temple and go on her own. I will leave you to say goodbye." He walked away.

Jocie faced the four of them. She sighed. "Omi," she began, "You are one of the sweetest people I have ever met, and one of the bravest." She smiled down at him and patted his head. "Raimundo, what to say. It's been…wild." She offered her hand to him and he took it. "I forgive you." She pecked him lightly on the cheek. "Kimiko, Kimmy, Kim," She smiled, "Sorry we fought. I was my fault." Kim opened her mouth, "No. It was me." She said firmly. They exchanged a sweet hug. "Take care." Half grudgingly, Jocie set her sights to Clay. She stood on her tiptoes to get eye level with him and leaned close so only he would hear. "No regrets, okay?" She smiled sweetly and softly kissed his lips, then she picked up her bags and turned to the gate.

"Where will you go?" Omi asked.

"I dunno, where ever the wind takes me." There was a sudden gust in her face, pushing her back toward the temple. "Are you messing with me, Raimundo?" She glanced over her shoulder with a cocked eyebrow.

"Heh, heh, heh," The Brazilian scratched the back of his neck, "Sorry."

"Fine then, I'll go against the wind." Wind blew from her back, to go against it, she'd need to go back to the temple. "Rai," she growled in a playful manner.

"That one wasn't me, I swear." He put his hands up in defense. Jocie smiled.

"Pleasant journeys." She gave a small salute, "Take care." She descended the stairs before turning around, "Oh, and if I see Jack, I'll give him hell for you." With those words, she turned away and began to walk and as she gained distance, they heard her sing, "Why should I worry? Why should I care? And even when I crossed that line, I got street savorie faire."

**-End-**

**Credits:**

**Starring: Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Jack, and Jocie**

**Written by: McMuffinDragon**

**Edited by: Nobody! No one ever edited this! Can't you tell?**

**Based on the crazy n'imagination of: McMuffinDragon**

**Special Thanks:**

**Christy Hui**

**WhOdOeSnTlOvErAi13, first to review this story**

**Tweeker on a Bike, thanks for the many reviews on this and other stories**

**Tietum, loyal reviewer**

**The rest of you suck! Just kidding, I love you all!**

**Last but not Least: Maidenhair, my first reviewer ever and the wonderful person who showed me the wonderful world of fanfiction**

**So until next time, The Muffin Dragon bids you adieu! –swirls cape and vanishes-**


End file.
